The White Flag
by Confizzledworld
Summary: The mysterious origins of the white flag have been finally revealed! But just when did Italy first wave his gossamer veil?


[Conny]: My version of how Italy got the idea of the white flag. I am not sure when the history of the white flag first started, but this is how I **think** Italy started uising the flag. So... hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (no matter how much I wish I could and have the artist's talent...)

Oh, some French that you might need. L'italie - Italy. De rien - you're welcome. Pourquoi? - Why?

* * *

><p>"L'italie, what are you doing?" It has been… how long? A week since they told me of what happened to Holy Rome? Yes, it has been just over a week. Big brother France is watching over me, while Austria and Holy Rome's big brother are still in the battlefield. Or are they making treaties and ending this all? What are they doing? What really happened to Holy Rome? Where is he?<p>

"Nothing, big brother," I say, hoping I would be left alone. All of them are trying to get to me, but I need alone time. Things become scarier when you're alone, but they become more real. I realized and recognized that when Grandpa Rome got too big… and… and he always fought and got hurt. Holy Rome didn't get big…but he went into war. I was so afraid, but I had hope he would return. He promised to return. I believed he would come back, but he was as small as me…how could someone so small fight with a sword and shield?

"L'italie, are you okay?" France's face appeared out of my dark vision. His eyes, which were similar yet so different from… France's eyes were full of guilt and fear. Was he afraid I would leave like they had left me? Why should he have to be concerned? I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't want to leave. His worries...made me think. I could feel something deep within.

"I'm fine, no worries." I actually felt a smile on my face. It's different from how I've felt for what has felt like forever. It's different. It's a change of pace, its an idea that I knew I needed to do. "Thank you, France, for watching over me." I finally got off the floor, still not used to the change of clothes. I'm finally wearing boys' clothes. I wasn't Hungary's doll anymore, I'm Italy. Northern Italy.

"De rien, L'italie, but pourqoui-?"

"I'm going to be right back." I took up the materials I'd been working with and ran outside. My shoes clacked against the stone paved path, trying to urge the rest of my body to run faster and faster. I'm not running away, I'm not this time. I won't make it, if I'm slow.

* * *

><p>This is the perfect place. Grandpa Rome always said he loved flowers because "flowers are like women, delicate and beautiful." And if I remember correctly, this is the meadow Holy Rome and I used to always draw and paint. This place has a lot of memories, all of them untouched by time. All safe from the scarring flames of war.<p>

"You may not have wanted this when we were in the past, but now… isn't it time for peace?" I raised my arms, holding up the pole high towards the sky. The wind was strong, blowing pollen and the fragrance of flowers all around me. I can remember my grandpa's warm laugh and Holy Rome's stuttering outbursts and reddening face. Nostalgia is rippling throughout my body and mind… its because of this place.

The sun shined bright, most especially through the white silk fabric waving so cheerfully in the breeze. It was like a clear veil laced with silver and gold. I could see into the past, present and future with it, it seemed. The sky couldn't have looked more heavenly through the flag. All of their memories flooded back, every single moment with them…tears overflowed and my knees gave out. The pole dug into the ground, but still the white flag waved proudly.

I don't know if this is a dream or if my mind is messing with me…but they're right here. Grandpa Rome, in his armored glory and a boy in a flowing raven cloak, they're standing before me with such serene looks upon their faces.

"Italy, it's all right now," my grandpa said, sending my mind to a sedated state of peace.

"Italy, don't cry," Holy Rome whispered, reaching out his hand ever-so slowly. His fingertips just barely touched my cheek, it felt so ghostlike. I couldn't believe it…they're actually here. They're here with me.

"Thank you so much for making this flag, its perfect." The flag is nothing but a clean sheet. I could have made grandpa's flag, or Holy Rome's flag. I was planning to do that. I wanted to have something to remember them by. My hands just wouldn't work, when I tried to do as I wanted planned...

"Italy, it was wrong of me to leave you behind," Holy Rome said, coming just a step closer. "But my time has passed. You have your grandfather's legacy to uphold, as does my predecessor must as well."

"Wait-legacy? What are you-?" Isn't this going too fast? Couldn't I have my chance to say I forgive him for leaving? That I don't want to lose him like this? That I don't want to believe that he's really just a ghost? He's real! He's right here! Why are you talking about legacies? I can't possibly be the one to inherit my grandpa's-

"Italy, you are my grandchild. Just remember that." My grandpa turned to look at my friend, his ever-cheery smile still upon his face. "It's time to go now."

"Go? No, wait! Don't go!" My hands grasped onto Holy Rome's hand, renewed tears streaming down my face. "You promised to come back, don't you remember?" There's remorse in those sharp blue eyes, his face softens. There's so much showing, just in his eyes. Sympathy, regret, desolation, self-loathe...fear of rejection.

"Believe me, Italy. We will see each other again." The winds are changing. Grandpa's tattered cape is fading into the light, while my friend's cloak was molting into small dark feathers. The atmosphere is growing duller and stagnant. The skies open up more, the sun is blinding. They're leaving me. They're leaving me alone again!

"Please, _**please!**_" Everything stills. The empires…the grand eagle and the mighty raven have left me alone. It's just the flowers and the wind…

"Italy?" It wasn't just one voice.

"Italy!" There's more than just one person.

"L'italie!" Why did they come looking for me?

"Veneziano!" Why has he come?

"I found him!" Big brother Spain is coming closer, so are big brother France and Romano and Hungary. I could feel someone just about to touch me, but I can't have that happening. I just need my moment of peace. I need my solitude.

"Don't touch me!" I swung the flag pole, nearly hurting Hungary. I keep waving it around, the flag still swaying in the breeze. They stay away from me, away from being hit by the wooden pole. "Spot it! Just make it all stop!" Why can't we just stop fighting? Why can't we just all make a truce? "Stop it!" Why can't we all just get along? Why can't I see a preaceful future? Or a happy ending? Why is it that I see everyone taken away from me? Why does my visions of the future filled with my despair and everyone's suffering? Their pain and their death. I will be the last to fall... I don't want that. I don't.

I'm… afraid. I don't want to see anymore wars. I don't want to lose them, I don't want them to leave. I don't want them to fall like grandpa and my friend did. I just don't want to lose…please… I'm scared…

"I'm…scared…" I felt the pole escape my grasp and they came to hug me. Romano didn't touch me, he understood that I didn't want a hug. He must have understood that so much blood has clouded my eyes, that pain is raking through my soul so harshly.

"You idiot. If you're scared," he started, kind of looking away from me, his crybaby brother. "Why don't you keep waving that flag? Some bastard will come by and save your sorry ass." Even though my own brother was basically insulting me, I just couldn't help but laugh. Unlike everyone else, he just told me the blunt truth. I am scared, I am an idiot. I will wave the flag if I'm scared and someone will come to save me. To think that there will always be someone there to see the flag, to come to my side... it felt so uplifting to know.

"Roma, that was mea- Ita, why are you laughing?" Spain asked, obviously as confused as Romano and the others. I honestly didn't understand why I was laughing myself.

"Italy, are you okay?" Hungary pushes aside my bangs, I still couldn't stop giggling. Her green eyes were filled with concern, maybe I look crazy. I'm glad I seem crazy, she couldn't contain a smile. I can tell she's worried, but relieved that I'm so bubbly now.

"I'm all right~" I made everyone let go and my arms encircled Romano really tight. I know he wouldn't be happy with this, but I just really want his hug right now.

"Let go, you dickhead!" He squirmed a lot, but I just wouldn't release him. I love my big brother! I love him for what he's done, for what he has done for me and for...well, I suppose for all of us.

"Thank you so much! I am going to mass-produce these flags~!"

* * *

><p>[Conny]: What do you think? I kind of believed this needed a little more, I just dont know what. So, review? Was it bad?<p> 


End file.
